Slender Who?
by The Immortal Warriorking99
Summary: The Doctor and Amy stumble upon a small town in Bristol, where many of the residents disappear, the doctor investigates the strange events, but will discover, they don't call ghost town for a e most unlikely story, Doctor Vs Slender. (A friend of mine can't have a Fanfiction account, but he comes online to read our junk, he's a real cool guy and he gave me a request.)
1. Prologue

In the streets of a small town near bristol, 2012, a man known by Thomas Bergandine awaited for his daughter Jessica, who had gone to a friend's house. As time pass the sun began to set, and the skies darken, Thomas knew that Jessica always came home before the sun drops, he pulled out a cell phone and called The ones Jessica visited, "Hello Ben." Tomas greeted, "Listen sorry for calling, but it's getting late and I Jessica needs to Get home." He Informed

"S-She's not with you? but I haven't seen Jessica in a while." Benjamin answered in a confusion

"What?! What do you mean you haven't seen her?" Thomas asked in a concerned demand.

"I mean she left about half an hour ago, I haven't seen her sence, I thought she went home." Benjamin answered the grim news.

"30 minutes!" Thomas shouted out in disbelieve his eyes completely widen, "Did you know what road she took?"

"It was the road in the forest, she said she was trying to get the fast route." Benjamin answered.

"I going to go look for Jessica, call the cops and keep a look out please Ben." Thomas begged, as he gathered anything that is useful for him to search for his lost daughter. He hung up the phone and prepared to scope the woods for her. Hours of search passed, and The sun now was gone and night's darkness was all around the woods, Thomas screamed out Jessica's name, hoping to find his lost child. He felt his surroundings getting cold, he felt his stomach getting sick, and a freezing shiver down his spine. Thomas heard the wind howl, and something amongst the shadows and darkness moving, he moved away from the trees. Thomas looked around trying to see what was lurking in the dark, but all he see was trees and pitch black surroundings.

"J-Jessica, is that -y-you?" Thomas studded with cold fear down his bones. Thomas shun his flash light around all corners, he knew that he was not alone in these woods. He turned back to the main path and seen a finger, it seemed to be a man in a suit. Thomas squinted his eyes, the man was far from him to see clearly. "excuse me, You sir! Can you help me!?", Thomas loudly begged to the man far in the Dark woods, but the man disappeared in the shadows. Thomas try to fallow, he thought to himself this man could lead to Jessica, but he stopped as he was infront of a tall slim, pale white creature, the ones they call the Faceless phantom, the ones they call the Slender man.


	2. Chapter 1

A few months later, a nice bright day in paranoid town of Bristol. A whriling Sound of a strange winds filled up a corner of an empty street, and blue box began to slowly appear in the small conner, a police box, one of the sides opened up, a man with a bow tie and a strange hair cut, "Hmm, this isn't The Shang Dynasty." He said looking around, lifting a huge eyebrow.

"Well maybe if you paid more attention with your driving instead of letting the TARDIS do all the destination, , then we wouldn't be roaming." A red haired woman countered coming out of the TARDIS.

"Hey, It's never about the Destination, It's always the destination." The Doctor said back, smiling at his companion.

Amy smiled back, as she looked around "So where are we?" She asked.

"Bristol, 2011." The Doctor said as he walked round,he and his companion encountered the locals of the town., but he lifted an eyebrow as he look at them, the citizens of Bristol had a strange worried look in there eyes.

Amy fallowed, what is it?" She asked, Amy knew somthing was going on with this mad man with the Blue box.

"Look at everyone, see anything unusual?" The Doctor asked, he pointed his head at civilians.

Amy looked at the people she saw the fear in their eyes, "They all looked like they walked out of horror theater.", Amy said.

"Mummy please pick me up from school, please Mum, the tall man will get me." A boy in a corner near the Doctor and his red haired companion, the doctor listened to the conversation.

"Johnny, please there is no tall man, what did I told you." The mother commanded back.

"I-It's a prank from the city folks." The young son said in his frail voice.

"That's right, nothing more then barbarians with a sick joke." The woman spat in anger.

"But what about the Bergandines?" Johnny spoke in a spooked tone.

"Ok, Ok, listen, just come home from school and I will promise I'll be at home after school." The mother try to sooth her son.

He looked down, he still looked kinda scared, but he gave a light nod.

"Ok, now go to school, learn, have fun with you friends, and make a future." The Mother smiled and gave her son a kiss on the fore head, and he began to walk to school.

The Doctor came near the young mother, Amy followed as well, "Excuse me ma'am, but what is about a tall man?"

The Woman turned around, "Uuuuhmmm, nothing, just a cruel joke from childish people up on the northern region." She answered but lifted an eyebrow, she had never seen the two ever in the town, "Um, who are you people?"

"Oh, this is the Doctor, and I'm Amy." The Doctor's time traveling companion answered.

"Marrion Davis." The woman spoke her name.

"Nice to meet you." The Doctor greeted, but quickly try to get back on his topic, "But tell me, what is terrible about this prank?" The Doctor asked.

"People are going missing, we try to call the police, but every time we do, they believe those bandits are innocent, every time a child or a grown adult gone because of those hooligans, they are crossed off the suspect list." Marrion roared in anger.

"But what about these Bergandines your Son said earlier?" The Amy asked.

"A man called Thomas Burgandine, a nice fellow when I met him, he went insane and Murdered his wife and daughter, he said the tall man killed them." Marrion explained.

"Tall man? What is this tall man you keep talking about?" The Doctor asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"Well it's supposed to be nothing more then a local legend, a tall man comes from a forest near the town and stalk the people, but like I said, it's only a myth those dastardly collage city kids." Marrion spat.

"Ok, well do you know where we can find this Thomas Bergandine?" The Doctor asked, he was going to put these things together, he knew this was no simple trick.

"An asylum a couple of miles from here." Marrion answered, but lifted an eyebrow, "Why do you asked?"

"Oh no reason, come along Amy." The Doctor said strolling along with has companion back to the TARDIS, but before the time travelers left, Mrs. Davis took one last look at the visitors, as if she thinks they were up to something.


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as the Doctor and Amy were back at the TARDIS, the Doctor turned and asked his Companion, "So What do you think?"

"Well, what ever this tall man is, it doesn't sound like just a neighborhood joke.", Amy gave her answers.

" Exactly, I don't know who this is Thomas Bergandine is, but I think we need much clearer answers." The Bowtied time lord explained and he opened the TARDIS, Preparing to make another trip, and Amy prepared to walk in the with the Doctor, but then something caught her eye, under a shade of a massive tree, it looked like a Dark suited figure, Amy squinted her eyes, the figure was to far to see from a naked eye.

"Hey Doctor!" Amy cried, turning her head for a light second.

"Yes Amy what is it?" The Doctor asked. Quickly coming out of the TARDIS.

"Who's that?" Amy asked, she turned her head back to the direction where the dark suited man was, but it was gone, nothing but the tree. She looked in all her corners, nothing but trees and the wind.

"Amy who's what?" The Doctor asked.

"T-There was a man, he was just right there!" Amy pointed at the direction where the figure was.

"What did he look like?" The Doctor asked.

"I-I don't know, he was far to far to see." Amy muttered.

At an instance, the TARDIS phone rang. The Doctor's eyes widen, this was the second time a phone that didn't work calls his. "What?" The Doctor asked himself as he picked up the phone, "Hello?" The Doctor asked the mystery caller, but all he heard was a high pitch static, "Bzzzzz-Bzzzzzz-Bzz-Bzz."

"Hello? Who is this?" The Time lord Demanded, but that came out was still that high pitch static noise. The Doctor hung up the ancient device.

"What was it?" Amy asked in curiosity.

"I don't know, but it wasn't any words, it was static." The Doctor answered, but his tone still sounded unsure, "but the real think is that this isn't a real phone."

Amy lifted he eyebrow "So you think who ever called isn't-"

"Human." The Doctor finished her question, "Defiantly, come, we have so many things to solve, and so little time.

Amy nod walking back into the TARDIS, the Doctor took one last look outside the blue box, trying to see what may have caused the false communication device to go off, he found nothing, he closed the door and the TARDIS Dematerialized.

"So how do you plan to get in an asylum?" Amy asked, but she knew the Doctor had an answer for everything.

"Easy, intrude-da-window." The Doctor grinned back holding up Psychic paper.

"Yep, like always." Amy grinned back.

The two strolled out of the Time machine, the TARDIS was only a few a few yards away from the house of insanity. The Doctor stopped in front of the gates of the demented sanctuary.

A camera locked itself at the two time jumpers, and a voice came out of an intercom, "Excuse me, but can I help you?" The voiced asked without enthusiasm.

"Uh, yes, my name is Detective Smith, and this is Detective Pond." The Doctor explained, "We're here for a patient here."

"Can I see identification?" The Security demanded.

"Of course." Doctor lifted up the Psychic paper on the Camera, showing what the Doctor wanted the guard to hear.

It took a few minutes, finally the guard responded, "Ok Detective, come in, but try not to interrogate the Patients here to well, most of them are still unstable." The voice begged as the gates opened.

"Don't worry, we're just going to asked a few questions and we'll be on our way." The Doctor replied, he and Amy strolled straight in, an building official waited for the two strangers, he was a short fellow, he had a massive set of whiskers, and wore a light brownish suit, "Hello Detective, I am Mister Garrison." The Short man greeted.

"Hello Sir, I was wondering if I could come and speak to a patient, a Mr. Bergandine?" The Doctor asked.

Mr. Garrison lifted an eyebrow, "Bergandine? I'm sorry Detective, but Thomas Bergandine has been missing for three days."

"Three days? You mean he escaped?" Amy asked sounding paranoid.

"Well no one knows his current where locations, and non of our security cameras have seen his disappearance, so he's assumed escaped." The The official explained.

Amy and the Doctor looked at each other, they both knew what the real answer could have been.

"I can show you his instigation Videos, and his files if you both wish." Mr. Garrison offered.

"Yes, thank you, you would happen to have tea would you?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh course, anything you wish Detectives." The Small whisker official offered as they walked inside the strange tall building, it had cameras everywhere, most of the patients were locked in there rooms, most of them looked like if they really need medical help, and security that stood in most every door.

Mr. Garrison stopped in front of a room, putting his pudgy fingers on the handle on the door, "I must warn you two, what you all may see, May be some shock to you." The fat one explained as he open the door, reveling a white wall room tainted with horrific drawings of a dark figure, and wording, such as "Never stops, never leaves, never hesitates." "No eyes, no ears, but hears and sees everything." "No! No! No! No!"

Amy gasped at the frightening image, "W-What...Is this?" Amy asked her eyes couldn't look away from the scarce room.

"This was Mister Bergandine's room, he would stop drawing this thing, he says it follows him from the Woods near where he used to live." Mr. Garrison explained.

"What is this thing?" The Doctor asked as he looked at the images.

"Just an false image in his mind, he calls it the Slender Man." Mr. Garrison answered.

"Dose he talk about it?" The Doctor asked as he came close to one of the drawings of a faceless dark figure.

"From time to time, but he tries to keep himself from talking about it." Mr. Garrison told.

"And you said there was a recording?" The Doctor turned asking the short building owner.

"Well-Yes- but what dose that have do with your investigation?" lifted a brow.

"Don't question my methods, please if you can show my the recording, then I can truly be grateful, and where is my Tea?" The Doctor spoke.

"My apologies , fallow me please." bowed his head, leading the two.

As the building official march to lead the two time travelers, but they stayed for a light minute.

"What do you think it is?" Amy asked, her head pointing at a drawing if the faceless man.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, I can tell it's not a mere image." The Doctor spoke to his companion.

"Excuse me Mister Smith, Miss Pond, will you be coming?" Mr Garrison asked, looking at the two.

"Oh, sorryMr. Garrison, give us a moment." The Doctor try to sound as kind as possible.

"Ofcource" replied.

"We'll finish this later, for now. We must see more what else this is?" The Doctor explained, as he and Amy were being escorted by a security.


	4. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Companion were escorted to a small room, it had only a small table, a windowplayingd a small television set. The gaurds left leaving Mr. Garrison with their two guest. The Building official handed the tea the Doctor request.

"Thank you sirTheDoctor smile taking a light sip from the cup.

nodded, then held up a tape, "Here is where Mr. Bergandine was 1st interrogate, but I must warn you, it is a bit barbaric, so if you want you can request I can stop." Mr. Garrison warned as he pushed the tape into the VCR.

TheDoctor and Amy nodded as the tape played, showing an image of an offecer, "Ok we're recording." the Officer said as he backed away from the screen, "ok send him in." He anounced, then in afew minutes Thomas Bergandine slowly walked to the table, his legs warbling, his eyes look restless and had massive bags under them.

"Sit Down please. " The Officer offered Thomas a chair, the weak looking suspect sat down, hus sick looking skin shivering .

"NowThomas, would you care to explain the events thst have happened the past days?" The Interrogater asked.

Thomas looked up to him eye to eye, "A-Am I safe?" Thomas Muttered his question.

"Yes Thomas, now please, tell me what happened these past days." The Officer demanded, but he try to sound soothing as he could.

But Thomas looked back down, not saying a word.

"Thomas please." The Officer begged, "I knew you for a long time, I know you would never harm a hair on Kelly and Jessica, please talk to me."

Thomaslooked back up, and took a large gulp of air, "M-My daughter Jessica was at Ben's house, playing with Merry." Thomas started to explain, "And it was getting badly dark outside, I called Ben to tell Jessica it was time to come home, he said she left about half an hour ago, I mean their only a 5 minute walk away, so I-" Thomas paused.

"Is this where you went looking for her?" The Officer asked

"Y-yes.", Thomas stuttered, " There is 3 paths from their house to our's, and Ben said she took the forest path. She brings friends over there to play sometimes, but to go alone that late, it wouldn't make sense. I went into the woods and it really got dark now...I was walking through the woods calling out Jessica's name, looking and listen for something, I remember feeling cold and nauseous, like I wanted to throw up." Thomas stopped and took another gulp, "T-T-Then I...I saw it."Thomas shivering, is voice sounded like a rigidly coster.

"Saw What?" The interrogater asked, but Thomas Put his face down again, and begin to leak tears from his tiered eyes. "Thomas Tell me, what did you see?" The Officer demanded.

"THAT THING! THATNIGHTMARE!" Thomas roared, then began whimpering, tears dripping down his cheeks, "H-He..NO IT!" Thomas sceamed.

"I-In one it's hand...I-I saw bones and Jessica's clothes, I knew it took my Jessica, I knew it took my baby." Thomas pressed his face in the Table and begin to sobbed.

Amy looked at the Doctor with worries but payed attention back at the security footage.

"Listen, it will be alright." The Officer in the Television said to Thomas, "C-Can you describe what he looked like?" He asked.

Thomas looked backed up, his tormented face coverd with tears, "It was Tall." Thomas began, "I-it appeared to be wearing a suit...l-like a business suit or something, b-but there is no way it's human, no way! It's arms were almost to the Ground, I never seen any thing like it, and it's.. It's face." Thomas spoke, a cold shiver ran down his spine.

"What about it's face, Thomas please tell me." The Officer begged

"That Horrible! HORRIBLE FACE! Just staring at me!" Thomas cried, "But-No there was no face! There was no eyes! WHAT DID I SEE?!" The broken man roared.

"Thomas please calm down, Every thing is under-"

"NO! No! I freaken saw that son of a bitch! It took my wife, my Jessica and it's still out there, it still wants me! I CAN'T SLEEP! I CAN'T LIVE! YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW!" Thomas screamed at the interrogater, then the image of the recording fell straight to the floor leaving the TV set a pitch black.

"OH GOD! OH GOD!" Thomas screamed, the only thing coming out of the Television set was Thomas cries of insanity.

"Thomas Calm down!" The authority figure shouted back to him.

Thomas did not stop, he only kept screaming louder, "Ahhhh, IT WAS RIGHT BEHIND YOU! IT'S HERE!" Condemned man cried out.

"He's unstable get security here!" The officer roared then after that, total silence, the end of the tape.

The Doctor and Amy looked again at each other, for non of them knew what Thomas had described, this tall man sounded like an actual phantom.


	5. Chapter 4

"What do you think?" Amy asked looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor gave an unsure stare back, even after all that , he knew not what this possible creature was, the Doctor turned and stood up and spoke to Mr Garrison, "Excuse me, but what exactly happened to the camera?" The Doctor asked .

"Well it tipped over." Mr. Garrison replied.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as if Mr. Garrison gave him a a completely obvious answer, "yes I know, but what appened to it, how did it tipped over?" The Doctor asked, but from his tone, it sounded like a demand.

"Well I don't know, my guesses that Mr. Bergandine knocked it over himself." Mr. Garrison shrugged.

"There's no way, the camera was in the other side of him, there's no way he could have reached it."

As the Doctor and Mr. Garrison exchange logic, Amy was thinking about the description of the inhuman Thomas was describing echoing in her head, she felt as if she had seen this somewhere before, then it came to her, she remembered the man she saw earlier, the man in the woods, she thought for a moment, but her train of thought was interrupted as the television was giving static feed back. Amy pushed to power button, but the television still was acting up, now annoyed she reached for the plug, and pulled out from the outlet. The television was still active, Amy widened her eyes, nothing else could have given that set power.

The Doctor's companion looking up at the wall as someone (or something) casted a massive shadow over her.

She turned only to see a faceless giant before her eyes, it only stared at her, it's head tilted, it's arms taller then her.

Amy shrieked and fell in her back.

"Amy?!" The Doctor screamed as he rushed to his companion.

Amelia looked back up, but the faceless tall one was gone, nothing but the darkness of the other room.

"Amy what happened?!" The Doctor pleaded as him and Mr. Garrison helped Amy up.

"I-I..." Amy stuttered, but she thought,if telling the official about the faceless phantom, it could have her stuck in the Asylum, "I saw a spider."

"A-A spider?" The Doctor spoke in disbelieve, Amy has faced worst then a small spider.

"Yes Doctor a spider." Amy spoke in a tone that tried to signal him.

"Ok." The Doctor nod, he given an understanding nod, he clapped his hands, and turned to , "Well then, Thank you for all you have done for us , but we must be going.

"Oh well I must say , what is it you were searching for?" asked.

"Oh don't worry, we have all we need, and don't worry we'll let ourselves out." The Doctor said as he and Amy quickly rushed out of the Asylum, now outside away from any documentation, the Doctor turned to his companion, "Ok Amy, what really happened?" He asked.

Amy took a deep breath and let her thoughts out, "Doctor I saw it, I saw the faceless man."

"Where did he came from?" The Doctor asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I don't know, it was just starting at me, then it was gone." Amy explained.

Then the false phone of the TARDIS rang once more.

The Doctor Groaned, "Ok who in the right mind is this!" He yanked the phone and spoke, "Ok who ever this is, My name's the Doctor and I'm not laughing!"

But all the Doctor would have heard was the static noise.

Amy stared over the Doctor's shoulders, seeing a tree like figure moving closer to them.

(I just wish to say, sorry to all of those who were waiting , I have extreme plans, but I'll try to get my chapters updated.)


End file.
